And So They Say Baby, For Everything A Reason
by DTBSpecialist
Summary: When Faye and her family move into the Murder house having no idea of the history, Faye meets her mothers therapy patient, Tate. Faye also meets Violet who warns her of the house but Tate wants Faye to be his. He didn't even want Violet this much. He craves Faye but can her and her family survive in the house without getting murdered themselves or will Faye fall Tate first? Tate/OC
1. Like A Fly In A Spider Web

Sitting in a car, staring out a window on the way to our new house was not my idea of a 'fun summer'. My mom and dad had told me moving was the perfect thing for them. For us. My little sister and brother and I. But I knew they just meant them. Ever since dad left and mom begged him back, she's wanted to move out of the house. Go somewhere different and ruin my life some more. I didn't really care anymore but, still. They both know I have a hard time making friends or even fitting in really and when I was finally making friends at my old school they take me out for their own selfish needs. I hear them laughing and feel my little sister, Helena, shaking with laughter. I smiled down at her as she looked up at me. She was small even though she was only 8. She had a small, round face but with puffy, pink cheeks. Long dark brown hair traveling down the length of her back. I looked over at my brother, Jamison, smiling widely. He was 12 years old. Long, light brown hair and sparkling green eyes. Charming but caring, unlike me. I'm the wrong child. The one that had the long end of the stick but it somehow got cut down. The only kid with black and blue hair. The only one that ended up with my dad's hazel eyes. Everytime I looked at my mother when dad was gone she would flinch. Sometimes I felt bad, other times I thought it was funny. I was finally getting her back for everything she'd done to me before and I wasn't even trying. "So, Faye, are you looking forward to moving into the house?" Mom asked me. I rolled my head and eyes.  
"Really? You know the answer to that." I said. "I don't want to say how I feel in front of the kids. My language might infect them." I said sarcastically. I heard mom sigh.

"Can you at least try? Please?" She begged.

"Can you try not to get on my nerves?" I replied in the same whiney voice she was using. She sighed again and put her arm on the window and her head in her hand. This time my dad sighed.

"Stop. This is supposed to be a happy time. We've already bought the house too Faye so suck it up." He said.

"Why don't you _shut up_." I snorted. I saw Helena hang her head. I looked at Jamison and he was looking at me. HE just shook his head and turned away to stare out the window. "Don't look at me like this is my fault Jamison." I said.

"I didn't." He replied quietly.

"Yes you did you little liar. This is why you didn't have friends at school."  
"Oh and you did?" He said.  
"Please. _Shut up_." I said. He huffed and didn't say anything else, so I put my head on the window and fell asleep.

When we got to the old creaky house, I didn't wait for anyone to ask me to carry anything in. I got my bags and ran in the house. I heard the door shut by the time I was half way up the stairs. "Faye! Where are you going?" I heard my dad yell.

"To my room! Do NOT come in!" I screamed down at them as I got to my door. I opened it and walked in the room and slammed the door shut as hard as I could behind me. I set my suitcase down and laid down on the bed. I was breathing heavily from running up the stairs. Wow, I really needed to work our more. I wasn't fat or anything. I was normal weight. NOT pencil thin or fat just in the middle. I put my hands behind my head and looked out the window. It was already getting dark. I got up and walked around the rather empty room. I only had a bed, closet, dresser, and nightstand in here at the moment. All stuff we had moved here from our old house. I decided to get my posters and stuff out of my suitcase and hang them on the wall. But first I took my phone out and turned on Pandora. Some heavy metal song started playing but I didn't bother to look at the name of it. I dug into my suitcase and started getting out posters and things I had drawn when I was younger. I pulled out some tape and started putting small pieces of tape on the backs of the paper and hanging them on the bare walls. I hung up a picture frame with a white rose in it and put it right above my bed. I was going to have to paint these walls black. The color of the sheets on my bed. And somehow persuade someone in the house to get me red carpet in here. This color was just not cutting it for me. "Nice. I like that picture. You take it?" A voice asked from the corner. I screamed and turned around quickly. A girl with mid length light brown hair and a smug smile on her face was standing in the corner of my room. She had on a purple cardigan and a dark colored dress with flowers on it.  
"Who are you?" I asked. "And how did you get in my room?" She shrugged and started walking around the room.  
"I'm Violet." She said. "And this used to be my room. My house. I got in through the window. I know how to work the lock better than most people." She smirked. I smiled back a little.

"Sounds like something I would do." I said. Violet laughed.

"You look like the type to do some pretty bad stuff." She said.  
"I could say the same for you."  
"Oh, I do, do bad things." She said and I laughed.  
"So, why did you sneak into my room?" I asked. She shrugged again.

"I don't know. Just kind of wanted to see what the new girl was like I guess." She said. I nodded. "I didn't really expect you to be this…cool." I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty laid back, I guess. Oh, my name's Faye by the way." She nodded and smiled.

"Cool name."  
"Yours is too." She sat on my bed and I done the same. She was looking around the room very slowly and a small smile was on her face.  
"I have quite a few memories in this room." She said. "In this house for that matter. This place is weird. Be careful in here." She said a little dazed sounding.

"Why?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Nothing really…stuff in this house just kind of…happens." She said. "Weird stuff." I nodded.

"Got any examples?"  
"No. Not really…Just…don't think you're going crazy. I thought I was, so just know you're not the only one." She said and with that she got up and climbed out the window.

"Wait! Violet!" I yelled running to the window. But when I looked down she was gone. What did she mean?

I was laying on my bed in the dark just thinking. Everyone had gone to sleep by now. I was the only one still awake and in my day clothes. I was getting up to go put on some pajamas but instead I hear something fall over. I gasped and ran to the light switch. I flicked it on and seen my lamp broken on the floor. I went over to it and picked up the pieces and set them on my dresser. I sighed. "What happened…" I whispered to myself. But then I heard footsteps. I quickly got up and looked around. More footsteps. Coming closer. I was scared to turn around but I did anyways and I could have sworn I seen a flash of blond hair. I heard a knock on my door and squeaked. I walked over to my door and cracked it open a little. I looked down and seen Helena. She had her teddy bear, Fuzzle, in one hand and her other hand wiping at her eyes. I squatted down and scooped her up in my arms. "What's wrong?" I asked her quietly. She just started sobbing and I shut the door. She only did this a few nights every year. Only when she was scared. I started walking around the room with her in my arms.  
"I had a bad dream. I thought a boy was…chasing me…through the house." She sobbed. I rubbed her head.

"Aw, it's okay Helena. It was only a dream." I said trying to comfort her. "Wanna sleep with me for tonight?" I felt her nod into my neck. "Alright. Let's lay down." I cut off the light and went to the bed. I laid her down in the bed first and she scooted to the wall. I got in after her and slid us both under the covers. Helena had stopped sobbing but now she was sniffling. She snuggled up under my arm and I draped it over her, holding her close to me.  
"Can you turn on Carina?" She asked. I smiled.  
"Sure." I reached for my phone. Carina Round always helped Helena go to sleep. I had to admit me too. She had a beautiful voice. I turned on her favorite song. For Everything A Reason. I loved this song too. I started stroking Helena's hair as her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep. I had the song on repeat so it kept playing over and over. I didn't want to go to sleep though. I felt like something-someone was watching us and my first priority was Helena at the moment. I wasn't going to let one of the only things that made my life worth living, get hurt. It wasn't gonna happen. Whoever it was must have sensed that and went away because after about an hour, I felt normal again. Soon I was drifting into my own dreamland.

When I woke up Helena was no longer in my arms. She had turned off the music probably because she knew I was a sensitive sleeper. I got up and felt I still had on my clothes from yesterday. I went downstairs from my room and walked into the study. My mom was a therapist and apparently had a patient. He looked so…handsome. Young and handsome. Or Young And Beautiful as Lana Del Rey would say. He had curly blonde hair and a lean build. He was wearing regular blue jeans and tennis shoes. He also had on a blue shirt. He made eye contact with me and I swear it felt like a spark went off. He had dark brown eyes. Deep, sorrowful, regretful. Hatred, anger, jealousy. Everything in his eyes scared me but made me melt at the same time. My mom looked at me. "Yes, Faye. I'm trying to help a patient." She said annoyed. He must have said something to her.

"Um, yeah I can see that. I'll just…come back…later." I said and backed out of the room. What just happened?


	2. Caught In A Web

I was just sitting in my room when someone knocked on the door. "Leave." I said. The door opened anyway and I sighed.  
"Faye," My mom said. "My patient needs you to keep him some company while I leave for a bit. I have to go do some stuff. It'll be just you and him so be good and be careful. If you need anything call." She said and shut the door. I sighed again. Might as well put on some pajamas while he wasn't in the room. It made my stomach flutter a little at the thought of me and him alone. I knocked the thoughts out of my head and put on a tank top and some fuzzy shorts. I sat back down on my bed and put my hands behind my head. I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled. The door opened slowly and the blond kid walked in and shyly shut the door behind him.

"Um, hi." He said and gave a small wave. I sat up on the bed and waved back.

"Hey. What's your name?" I asked. He was standing in the corner of the room so I patted the spot beside me on my bed.  
"Tate." He said, sitting down. I smiled at him.

"Nice. I'm Faye." I said, holding out my hand. He took it and shook.  
"Beautiful name." He said. I smiled.  
"Thanks." I replied. "So what do you like to do for fun?" I asked.

"Got any board games?"

We sat and played old board games for hours. It really wasn't boring at all though. Tate was always making me laugh or he just interested me with the way he talked about the world and the people in it. Tainted, dreadful. Things that described the look in his eyes. I completely agreed with him though. "You…agree?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah I agree." I said. "This world is corrupted and nothing in it is right." I said. He just sat looking at me like I was a foreign object now.

"Wow," He said, "You're the first girl to ever agree with me on that." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well, glad I could be the first. People like us need to stick together. People who know and speak the truth because we're the ones that get all the crap. We're the dangerous ones, if you will." I said. I felt Tate take my hand in his. I looked at him and for the first time since he'd been in my room I saw what I had seen when he was in my mom's office. Anger, passion, pain. But the most heartbreaking of them all: hope. He thought there was some hope in me, but there wasn't. Isn't. Never has been, never will be.  
"Faye, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. Ever. Not while I'm around and I swear to you that I will stick by you." He said. I put my free hand on his cheek and my thumb absently stroked his cheek.

"Thank you, Tate. But if you knew the real me…If you knew the real me, I don't think you'd ever want to look at me again." I said looking down. I felt his hand fly to my chin and lift my face to his. I felt his soft, cold lips on mine. His eyes were closed and he looked…happy. I closed my eyes. I'm having my first kiss with one of the most beautiful boys I've ever seen. The door flew open.

"Faye I-" I quickly pulled away from Tate and he pulled his hand away and we both sat and stared at my mother. Her jaw was hanging open. The silence was worse than her screaming at me would have been. She looked at me, then Tate.  
"Out." She said quietly to Tate. He stood and walked out of the room. My mom leaned against the door frame and sighed as she rubbed her forehead. Strands of her blonde hair were getting in her face.  
"We're not doing this again." She said.

"Doing what?" I asked snarkily.  
"This Faye! All this!" She said flinging her arms open.

"Explain 'This' to me!" I screamed, copying her motions.

"Bringing the boys home or even the girls for that matter. You always had the wrong company," She walked close to me and leaned down. "And that boy down stairs could possibly be the worst kind of company you can keep." She hissed quietly in my ears.

"Give me one example of how." I shot back.

"He lies compulsively. He's not right Faye. Something about him…it's like a… clock. He keeps ticking and ticking until finally he strikes a number and something happens. Faye, stay away from him. I don't want him hurting you. I care about my kids." She said. Oh, no. That's not gonna fly.

"Get away from me." I said backing up. "If you cared about us then you wouldn't have driven dad away in the first place! You wouldn't have been drinking and driving when you came home with Helena and got in a car wreck! One that is going to keep her out of normal classes for the rest of her life! She suffered from blunt force trauma Jeanine! Don't you get it! You wanted to drown your sorrows in a bottle of Jack and so you caused my little sister to bash her head against the car window when you decided to rear end someone!" My throat was starting to burn. "You ask yourself why Jamison and I hate you, well, here you go. Listen very carefully. You. Are. A. Monster. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Tate was right about you. Your tainted. And quite frankly, I don't even want to look at such filth." I said and ran out my door.

I ran downstairs and went to office. I walked in and seen Helena, Jamison, and Tate. I just walked up to Tate and grabbed his hand. "Do you know somewhere we can go in this town?" I asked. He nodded as we walked out the door.

"Yeah, there's a beach a few minutes away from here." He said.

"Take me." I said. We ran for about 10 minutes before we got to the beach. It was worth it though. The ocean was beautiful with the sunset making it sparkle. It made me smile. Tate and I sat down. I was breathing heavily but he was breathing normally. "You ain't tired?" I asked.

"Oh, nah. Not really, I run a lot." He said and smiled. I nodded. We sat in silence for a few minutes until Tate broke the silence.

"So what's you past like?" He asked.

"That's a weird question." I said. He shrugged.  
"If you don't wanna answer you don't have to." He said and smiled. I smiled back.

"Nah. It's okay. Well, I was in a mental institution for about 3 years." I said. I reached in my back pocket and pulled out a cigarette. I lit it with my lighter and saw Tate looking at the pack. I held it out to him. "Want one?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No thanks. So why were you in a mental institution?" I felt his hand crawling on mine and I smiled.  
"…They thought I was crazy. I told them I could see things that they couldn't. People, animals. Dead people and animals. I told my parents I could see them so they took me to a counselor. I told the counselor that the people were telling me to do bad things and I wanted to do them so he said I was a danger to myself and society. They sent me to a mental institution. It was the worst time of my life. I was so scared the whole time I was in there." I looked up and saw Tate looking at me. "You think I'm crazy now don't you?" He shook his head furiously.

"No! No, no, no! I don't think that at all." He leaned close to my ear. "I can see them too." He said. I pulled back.

"You can?"  
"Yeah." He said.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell. Tate and I were the only ones on the beach so I turned around. I saw a group of kids with disgusting Halloween make up on. It kind of made me flinch. One girl was a cheerleader. A jock. A nerd. A Goth. They all looked so…strange. And they were looking at Tate. "How stupid are you to come here again, Tate?" The jock said. I looked at Tate and he took my hand and pulled me up with him. I dusted off the back of my pants.

"Oh and look! He got the new girl from the neighborhood." Said Goth.

"Oh look! The freaks have come to greet me." I said smiling sarcastically. The girls face dropped.

"You're wrong. We want Tate." She said. "But not now. Halloween. He knows why and I hope he explains it to you before then." She turned and stalked off. The rest of the teens did the same. I turned to Tate.  
"What was that all about? And why were they in Halloween costume already?" I asked him. He looked scared. No terrified. Like they were gonna come back and kill him.

"I-I don't know." He said.

"I feel like you do know and you just don't wanna tell me." I said skeptically.

"I don't know!" He shouted.  
"Calm the hell down Tate!" I shouted back. "I just asked a question and stated how I felt about your answer. No need to yell at me." He took my hand.

"I'm sorry." He said. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's fine. It happens. People get mad, you're no exception." I said. He wrapped his arms around me and I done the same.

"I feel like I've known you for years." He said.  
"I feel the same way, Tate." I felt like we could've stayed that way for eternity but it was dark now and we both had to get home. I let go of Tate and he backed away.

"So, can I walk you home?" He asked. I smiled and took his hand in mine.

"Yeah, I'd like that. So where do you live anyway?" I asked. He sighed as if the world had set itself on his shoulders.

"A lot closer than you think."

Tate walked me home and I said goodbye at my doorstep. I told him to meet me at a restaurant tomorrow evening. He told me he would and said after I get back from school. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said goodbye.


	3. If You Start Falling, I'll Catch You

I walked inside and immediately saw my mother. She turned from the stove and looked at me. She looked horrible. Mascara was running down her face and her hair was a mess. "Where were you?" She asked.

"You look a mess."  
"Where. Were. You?" She said like she was about to kill me.  
"Out. With a friend." I told her and started walking upstairs.

"I don't EVER want to hear about you going off with that boy again. Do you understand me?" She said. I looked back at her from the steps.

"Yeah, I understand. I just won't let you hear about it anymore." I said and ran to my room. I felt tears in my eyes as I seen the torn up house. Things were thrown all over the place. Mom and dad got into a fight. I opened my door, stepped in, and slammed it shut. I slid down against the door and put my knees to my chest. I buried my head in my knees and started crying.

I stayed there, sitting against the door like that, for about two hours. I found myself wishing Tate was here with every minute that went by. I didn't know why I missed him so much. I just met the kid. For all I know he could be a psychopathic murderer. But that still didn't stop me from wanting to have him here. Before we'd left the beach he'd told me to yell for him and he'd be there. I asked him how he was going to hear me yelling and he simply said, "I stay outside ." I didn't ask questions after that but I couldn't deny I was curious as to why he stayed outside so much. Still, I found myself wandering to my window and leaning over the sill. I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled, "Tate!". I stood there for a few minutes until I heard rustling. I looked down and seen a familiar blonde figure standing in my bushes. I saw him smile up at me in the dark and I smiled back. "Do you think you can climb up?"

Tate and I sat in my room playing board games. "I feel like everything in my life is out of control." I told him. "Nothing is going right and nothing is going to go right. I need someone to talk to and you're the only person in this stupid town that I know." I looked up and saw Tate smile. A sickly sweet smile.

"Thank you." He said.  
"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For trusting me." He replied.

"Oh."  
"I know you're mom doesn't want you anywhere near me." He said. "I mean, I don't blame her. A mother's sweet daughter just met a strange, problematic boy in a mysterious town. What could be wrong with that?" He said, sarcastically. I laughed.  
"Honestly, nothing. Not to me anyways." I said. I saw Tate look up at me.  
"Where have you been all my life?" He asked and we both laughed.  
"In another stupid town." I said getting over my fit of laughter. "So, how did you end up here?" I asked him. He shrugged as he moved his piece across the board.

"My mom thought it'd be nice. It's not though. I'm going to therapy and she's smoking with my three year old…brother."  
"Oh. Who's your mother?" I asked.

"Her name is Constance. She's actually your neighbor. We're actually your neighbors."

"Oh, so that's why you said for me to call for you." I said. He chuckled.

"Yeah, my window is right across from yours actually." He smiled at me and I smiled back.  
"Nice. Now we can talk to each other whenever we want." I said.

"You know, you're really carefree for a new girl. You seem…dangerous…in a way." He said, studying me. His eyes ran across my face and scanned my body.

"Because, I _don't _care anymore. I know what it feels like to have everything taken away from me and be at the bottom of the pit and quite frankly, I don't mind it. I'm used to it by now. It's like falling for me. I fall and fall and fall and for the most part I just feel free and then I hit the bottom. There's the initial shock but then you start to get over it." Tate just examined me for a minute.

"Yeah. You're right." He said. I looked back down at the game board. I moved my piece and fell into the cardboard dungeon.  
"Convenient." I said. I felt Tate's hand on mine.

"If you ever start falling again, I promise I'll catch you." My eyes started burning and filling with water. I sniffed and tried to hold the tears back but it didn't work. They spilled over my cheeks and I let out a strangled cry. I felt Tate pull me into a warm hug. "Oh god Tate! I don't know what I'm doing with my life!" I sobbed into his chest. His hand stroked my hair as I kept letting out cried and an occasional scream. Eventually, I calmed down and Tate picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him to the short walk to my bed and he laid me down.  
"Just lay down and relax, okay?" He said. I sniffed and nodded.

"Okay." I said. "Thank you Tate. Really, thanks." He looked down at me and smiled.

"Don't mention it." He said and started walking toward my window. I grabbed his hand quickly.

"Wait!" I shouted. I immediately corrected my shout and tried to start whispering. About an hour ago everyone had gone to sleep. Tate looked back at me. "I don't want you to leave yet Tate." I said. "Just…I know you have to go home too but…just for tonight can you please stay here. Just lay down with me. Even if it's just until I go to sleep. Please?" Tate smiled at me and stepped away from the window. He was about to sit down but I told him to wait. "I don't wanna make you get up again. I just need to put some night clothes on." I said.  
"That's fine." He said. "Uh, do you want me to turn around?"

"Nah, I'll have my back to you anyway." I said. I went over to my closet and turned around so that my back was facing Tate. I pulled my top up over my head and let it drop to the floor. I fetched a tank top from my closet and pulled it over my head. It was a little loose on me but that was fine. I pulled my pants off and kicked them behind me on the floor and found a different pair of cloth short shorts and put them on. I turned back to Tate and saw him just staring at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back a little too happily. "Do you want a shirt and some different pants?" I asked. Tate was still smiling.

"Sure. Do you have some?" He asked.  
"Duh. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." I said and laughed. Tate laughed too. I pulled out a large shirt and baggy pajama pants from my closet. I threw them to Tate and he caught them. "There you go." I said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Do you want me to turn around?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm good." He said and just started taking his clothes off. Right there in front of me. No warning, no nothing. I felt a blush rise to my face. I turned my head but I was smiling so wide I felt like my mouth was going to rip at the sides. When Tate was finally finished changing I climbed into bed and scooted against the wall. Tate climbed in after me and turned off the light beside the bed. He wrapped his arms around me. "Night." He said.  
"Night, Tate." I said.


End file.
